


DETROIT: BECOME HUMAN

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "You're alive."Set in the year 2038, with androids around, lieutenant, Carter Lucas, has to deal with the deviant case, and she has to have her very own android, who annoys the hell out of her but as the mission goes on, she grows very fond of him... what could happen between this human and this android?





	1. 1: Oh no

**1: Oh no**

**NOV 5th, 2038: 11:21 PM**

**Carter’s P.O.V**

**I was at Jimmy’s Bar, just having a drink, while watching the game on TV and I saw an android walk in the bar, even though it says “NO ANDROIDS ALLOWED” and I sighed... fucking androids! “Shit, I thought androids weren't allowed in here!” Derek Meyers exclaimed and I just ignored it, as I was drinking and I saw the android walk over to me... oh no**

**“Lieutenant Lucas, my name is Minho. I'm the android sent by CyberLife. I looked for you at the station but nobody knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar.” He says and I sigh**

**“What do you want?” I ask him**

**“You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide, involving a CyberLife android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators.” He told me and I scoff**

**“Well, I don't need any assistance. Especially not from a plastic asshole like you. So just be a good lil' robot and get the fuck outta here.” I tell him**

**“I understand that some people are not comfortable in the presence of androids but I am-” He says until I cut him off**

**“I am perfectly comfortable... Now back off, before I crush you like an empty beer can!” I exclaim and he sighed**

**“You know what? I'll buy you one for the road. What do you say? Bartender, the same again, please!” He says and I look over at him and a small smile plastered on my face and I look over at Jimmy**

**“See that Jim? Wonders of technology... Make it a double.” I say and he poured me another drink and I chugged it and I look over at Minho “Did you say homicide?” I ask him**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I park my car at the crime scene and I look over at Minho “You wait here. I won't be long.” I tell him and he nodded**

**“Whatever you say, Lieutenant.” He says and I sighed**

**“Fucking-A, whatever I say...” I say and I get out of the car and started to walk over to the crime scene**

**“Joss Douglas, for Channel 16. Can you confirm that this is a homicide?” A Journalist asked me and I shook my head**

**“I'm not confirming anything.” I say to him and as I was about to walk in I heard a cop’s... well android’s voice**

**“Androids are not permitted beyond this point.” He says and I look over to see Minho standing there and I sigh, what the fuck**

**“It’s with me.” I say and the android cop let Minho pass “What part of 'stay in the car' didn't you understand?” I ask him**

**“Your order contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant.” He told me and I scoff**

**“You don't talk, you don't touch anything and you stay outta my way, got it?” I ask**

**“Got it.” He says and we walk in and I saw a dead guy all decomposing and shit, and I saw letters say “I AM ALIVE” on the wall above him in perfect lettering... probably an android**

**“Evening, Carter. We were starting to think you weren't gonna show...” Ben told me and I sighed**

**“Yeah, that was the plan until this asshole found me.” I say talking about the android behind me**

**“So... you got yourself an android, huh?” He asked and I laughed sarcastically**

**“Oh, very funny. Just tell me what happened.” I say**

**“We had a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn't paid his rent for a few months, so he thought he'd drop by, see what was going on... That's when he found the body... Jesus, that smell! Was even worse before we opened the windows... The victim's name's Carlos Ortiz. He has a record for theft and aggravated assault... According to the neighbors, he was kind of a loner... Stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him.” He told me**

**“Uh, state he's in... Wasn't worth calling everybody out in the middle of the night... Could've waited 'til morning.” I say to him**

**“I'd say he's been there for a good three weeks. We'll know more when the coroner gets here. There's a kitchen knife over here... Probably the murder weapon...” He says**

**“Any sign of a break-in?” I ask**

**“Nope... The landlord said the front door was locked from the inside, all the windows were boarded up. The killer must've gone out the back way.” Ben told me and I sigh**

**“What do we know about his android?” I asked**

**“Nope... The landlord said the front door was locked from the inside, all the windows were boarded up. The killer must've gone out the back way.” He says and walked out and I look at the writing on the wall**

**“Each letter is perfect... It's way too neat, no human writes like this.” I say to myself and I look over at Chris “Chris, was this written in the victim's blood?” I ask**

**“I would say so... We're taking samples for analysis.” Chris told me and I nodded and I saw Minho in the kitchen and I saw him put something in his mouth, and I scrunch up my face**

**“Err, Jesus ! What the hell are you doing?” I ask him**

**“I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time. I'm sorry, I should have warned you...” He says and I was pretty disgusted**

**“Ok, just...don't...put anymore evidence in your mouth, you got it?” I ask and he nods**

**“Got it.” He says and I sigh**

**“Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit...” I say as I walked off and I saw there was the drug red ice on the table “Red Ice... Seems our friend Carlos liked to party... Chris, I want full analysis on the narcotics.” I say**

**“Consider it done, Lieutenant.” Chris told me and I nodded, and I walked around to see a knife on the ground, and a baseball bat on the ground as well**

**“He was stabbed 28 times.” Minho says and I look over at him and nodded**

**“Yeah, seems like the killer really had it in for him.” I say and I saw Minho walk away from Carlos and walk outside and I had followed him, to make sure he didn’t do something stupid “Door was locked from the inside. 'Killer must've gone out this way...” I say as I leaned on the door way**

**“There are no footprints, apart from officer Collins' size 10 shoes.” Minho told me and I shrug**

**“Well, this happened weeks ago. Tracks could've faded.” I tell him and he shook his head**

**“No, this type of soil would've retained a trace. Nobody's been out here for a long time.” He told me and I sigh and I walk back over to the crime scene and I just stood at a wall, like I was a socially awkward loser at a party, as I saw Minho just looking at Carlos’ dead body ‘What the fuck is it doing?’ I thought, and then I see him walk over to me “Lieutenant, I think I've figured out what happened.” He told me and I raise my eyebrows**

**“Oh yeah? Shoot. I'm all ears.” I say**

**“It all started......in the kitchen.” He says and I nodded makes sense**

**“There are obvious signs of a struggle... The question is, what exactly happened here...” I say**

**“I think the victim attacked the android......with the bat.” He says and I nodded**

**“That lines up with the evidence... Go on.” I say**

**“The android stabbed the victim.” He says and I nodded that would explain the sentence in perfect lettering**

**“So the android was trying to defend itself, right?.. Okay, then what happened?” I ask**

**“The victim fled to......the living room.” He says and I look over at the dead body and I nodded**

**“And he tried to get away from the android... All right, that makes sense...” I say**

**“The android murdered the victim......with the knife.” He says and I nodded**

**“Ok, your theory's not totally ridiculous... but it doesn't tell us where the android went.” I say**

**“It was damaged by the bat... and lost some Thirium...” He says and I was confused**

**“Lost some what?” I ask**

**“Thirium. You call it "Blue Blood". It's the fluid that powers androids' biocomponents. It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye.” He told me and I nodded**

**“Oh... But I bet you can still see it, can't you?” I ask and he nods**

**“Correct.” He told me**

**“Yeah...” I say and I walk away and leaned back on the wall, and I watch him walk around like an idiot, then I see him pick up a chair “Hey! Hey! Hey! What are you doin' with that chair?” I ask him and he looked at me with a blank look, that creeps me out**

**“I'm going to check something.” He told me and I scoff**

**“Huh...gonna check something.” I mock him softly, and I watch him use the chair to climb and open the attic door, and he walked in, and I walked over to the chair, and wait for him. It’s been a couple minutes since he went up there and I’m kinda getting impatient “Minho, what the fuck is going on up there?” I call out**

**“It's here, Lieutenant!” Minho yelled back and I widened my eyes**

**“Holy shit... Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now. Come on!” I yell**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOV 6TH, 2038: 12:41 AM**

**I was in the interrogation room, trying to get the android to talk, but nothing “Why d'you kill him? What happened before you took that knife? How long were ya in the attic? Why didn't you even try to run away? Say something, goddamnit!” I yell... but nothing, and I sigh and I stood up “Fuck it, I'm outta here...” I say and I walk out of the room and into the observation room “We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're gettin' nothing out of it!” I exclaim**

**“'Could always try roughing it up a little. After all, it's not human...” Gavin says and I roll my eyes**

**“Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations.” Minho says**

**“Okay, smartass. What should we do then?” Gavin asked**

**“I could try questioning it.” Minho says and Gavin laughs and I roll my eyes**

**“Gavin, shut up.” I say and I look at Minho, “What do we have to lose? Go ahead, suspect's all yours.” I say and he nods and he walked inside the interrogation room, and I sat down in a chair, and I saw Minho look at some files, look at the android, and then sat down in front of the android**

**“I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans.” Minho told the android, but it stayed silent, and then Minho showed the photos of Carlos’ dead body “You recognize him? It's Carlos Ortiz. Stabbed, 28 times. That was written on the wall in his blood...” Minho told it but it still stayed quiet, and I see Minho stare at it then started talking again “You're damaged. Did your owner do that? Did he beat you?” Minho asked, but still nothing “You've refused to talk since they arrested you. If you don't cooperate, they'll do things the hard way. Is that what you want?” Minho asked threatening it, but still didn’t work “If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory.” Minho says and the android looked up**

**“NO! No, please don't do that!..” The android begged and I sigh... good job “What... What are they gonna do to me? They're gonna destroy me, aren't they?” The android asked**

**“They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents. They have no choice if they want to understand what happened.” Minho says telling the android the truth**

**“Why did you tell them you found me? Why couldn't you just have left me there?” The android asked Minho**

**“I was programmed to hunt deviants like you. I just accomplished my mission.” Minho says... what the fuck?**

**“I don’t wanna die.” The android says**

**“Then talk to me.” Minho told it**

**“I... I can't...” The android says and Minho sighed**

**“Listen, I'm not judging you. I'm on your side. All I want is the truth.” Minho says trying to convince it to talk... but nothing “I know you're scared and lost. You're disturbed by what happened. Talk to me, and you'll feel better.” Minho told it, but still silent and then Minho threw the files on the table and it landed with a loud bang**

**“28 stab wounds, you didn't want to leave him a chance, huh? Did you feel anger? Hate? He was bleeding, begging you for mercy, but you stabbed him, again and again and again!...” Minho yelled getting in the deviants face and the android didn’t like it**

**“Please...please leave me alone...” The android begged**

**“I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?” Minho asked**

**“Please, please stop...” The android begged again**

**“Just say "I killed him"! Is it that hard to say?!” Minho yelled**

**“Stop it, stop!..” The android begged and Minho grabbed him and lifted him out of the chair**

**“JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM! JUST SAY IT!” Minho yelled and dropped the android back into the chair and sat back down**

**“He tortured me every day... I did whatever he told me, but there was always something wrong... Then one day... He took a bat and started hitting me... For the first time, I felt scared... Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die...so I...grabbed the knife and I stabbed him in the stomach... I felt better...so I stabbed him again and again!..until he collapsed... There was blood everywhere.” The android confessed, and I sigh**

**“Why did you write "I AM ALIVE" on the wall?” Minho asked him**

**“He used to tell me I was nothing... That I was just a piece of plastic... I had to write it... To tell him he was wrong...” The android told him**

**“When did you start feeling emotion?” Minho asked him**

**“Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything... But one day I realized it wasn't fair! I felt...anger... Hatred... And then I knew what I had to do.” The android says**

**“rA9... It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?” Minho asked**

**“The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves... No more threats, no more humiliation... We will...be...the masters.” The deviant told Minho... what the fuck?**

**“Who is rA9?” Minho asked but the android didn’t say anything after that “I’m done.” Minho says and opened the door and me, Chris, and Gavin walked in, and Chris tried to move the android but it was resisting “You shouldn't touch it. It'll self-destruct if it feels threatened.” Minho told Chris**

**“Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do.” Gavin told Minho**

**“You don't understand. If it self-destructs, we won't get anything out of it!” Minho exclaimed**

**“I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!” Gavin exclaimed and looked back to Chris “Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?” Gavin asked**

**“I’m trying!” Chris exclaimed**

**“I can't let you do that! Leave it alone, now!” Minho exclaimed as he pulled Chris away from the deviant**

**“I warned you, motherfucker!” Gavin yelled pulling his gun out on Minho**

**“That’s enough!” I yell**

**“Mind your own business, Carter.” Gavin says and I scoff**

**“I said "That's enough".” I say as I pull my gun out on Gavin**

**“Fuck, you're not gonna get away with it this time... Fuck!” Gavin cursed and walked off and Minho turned back to the android who was on the floor**

**“Everything is all right. It's over now. Nobody is gonna hurt you.” Minho told it and looked back at Chris “Please, don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.” Minho says and Chris had led the android out of the room, and I sigh, well that's a whole night I’m never gonna get back!**

**A/N**

**Here’s my new fanfic!!**

**Another Minho one as you can tell!**

**But, this is based off one of my favorite games of 2018, Detroit: Become Human, I own none of these characters except for Carter Lucas**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	2. 2: You don't have to follow me around everywhere!

****

**2: You don’t have to follow me everywhere**

**NOV 6th, 2038: 09:56 AM**

**Minho’s P.O.V**

**I was inside the Zen Garden as it’s called, and I was supposed to find Amanda, and as I was walking I saw this rock with this blue thing on it, and I walk over to it, and I put my hand on it, as I watched my artificial skin go to my actual skin, as I saw the blue light get brighter, it had exploded and I backed up and I felt my LED turn red, what was that? I continued to walk and I saw Amanda working on some flowers**

**“Hello, Amanda.” I greet and she looks over at me**

**“Minho... It's good to see you.” She says “Congratulations, Minho... Finding that deviant was far from easy, and the way you interrogated it was very clever. You've been remarkably efficient, Minho.” She says and I nodded**

**“Thank you, Amanda.” I thanked**

**“We've asked the DPD to transfer it to us for further study. It may teach us something about what happened.” She says, and I nodded “The interrogation seemed...challenging... What did you think of the deviant?” She asked**

**“It showed signs of PTSD after being abused by its owner, as if its original program had been completely replaced by new instructions.” I say**

**“This... Lieutenant Lucas has been officially assigned to the deviancy case... What do you make of her?” Amanda asked and I sigh**

**“I think she's irritable, and socially challenged. But I also think she used to be a good detective... She's an intriguing character.” I say**

**“Unfortunately, we have no choice but to work with her... What do you think is the best approach?” Amanda asked, and I thought about it, being friendly is the best approach with a cop that has that kind of behaviour**

**“I will try to establish a friendly relationship. If I can get her to trust me, it will be helpful for the investigation.” I say and I don’t think Amanda liked what I had to say**

**“More and more androids show signs of deviancy. There are millions in circulation. If they become unstable, the consequences will be disastrous. You are the most advanced prototype CyberLife has ever created. If anyone can figure out what's happening, it's you.” She says**

**“You can count on me, Amanda.” I say**

**“Hurry, Minho. There's little time.” She told me and I nodded**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walked inside the police station and I walked over to the android receptionist “Can I help you?” It asked me**

**“I'm here to see Lieutenant Lucas.” I say**

**“Do you have authorization?” It asked**

**“Yes.” I say and I closed my eyes and reopened them**

**“Lieutenant Lucas hasn't arrived yet, but you can wait at her desk.” It told me and I nodded and I walked inside the station and I saw the officer Chris from last night**

**“You still here? I thought your assignment was over.” Chris told me**

**“It’s just been extended.” I say to him**

**“Carter’s gonna be overjoyed to hear that...” He told me and I sigh “You were right about that android... it's been quiet in the cell all night. Scheduled for transfer today.” He told me and I walked over to where the cells were at and I saw the android**

**“They're gonna destroy me...” The android told me and I sigh and look down**

**“I'm sorry. It's not what I wanted but there's nothing I can do.” I tell it “I know there's something you didn't tell me. I need to know, before they take you away...” I say “Do you know any other deviants? Are there many of you?” I ask**

**“I’m gonna die...” The deviant says and I walk away but then I turned around to see the android banging his head against the glass and I see officer Ben, and a couple others run over**

**“Open the cell, quick! Hurry!” Ben yelled as they tried to open the cell, but it was too late, the deviant already destroyed itself “I'll call CyberLife... Clean this mess up...” Ben says and I walked away and I saw the break room, and I went inside... I feel like I should explore before going to Lieutenant Lucas’ desk**

**“Fuck, look at that... Our friend the plastic detective is back in town! Congratulations on last night, very impressive!” Gavin exclaimed and I look over at him**

**“Hello, My name is Minho.” I introduce myself and I see Gavin get up and walk over to me**

**“Never seen an android like you before... What model are you?” He asked**

**“RK800. I'm a prototype.” I say to him**

**“A prototype? Android detective... So machines are gonna... replace us all...is that it?..” Gavin asked “Hey, bring me a coffee, dipshit! GET A MOVE ON!” He exclaimed and I went and made him a coffee and I walk back over to him, and he moved my arm “Do yourself a favor, stay outta my way.” He told me and walked off and tried to give him the coffee as he walked off, but I frown slightly and put the coffee on the table... maybe somebody will take it**

**“Several sources report that CyberLife has provided Detroit Police with a prototype detective android. Although police assistant androids have existed for several years now, this would be the first case of an android being authorized to play an active role in criminal investigations. We contacted CyberLife for comment but no one was available to answer our questions.” The announcer on TV says, and I walked off and over to Lieutenant Lucas’ desk and I saw she wasn’t here yet**

**“Excuse me? Do you know what time Lieutenant Lucas usually arrives?” I ask an officer**

**“Depends on where she was the night before... If we're lucky, we'll see her before noon...” The officer told me**

**“Thanks.” I say and I saw the phone and I decided to call Lieutenant Lucas on her phone, and I press a button “Call Carter Lucas.” I say**

**“Hi, this is Carter. Not here at the moment. You can leave a message if that's what turns you on but don't expect me to call back. Beep... Whatever.” Her voicemail says**

**“Lieutenant Lucas? This is Minho, I'm the android sent by CyberLife. It's almost noon and I'm waiting for you at the office.” I say leaving a message and I hang up, and I looked over to see her music player and I turned it on, and I heard really loud dark music playing, and I analyzed it and it was ‘KNIGHTS OF THE BLACK DEATH: GENRE: DARK HEAVY METAL: RELEASE 2021’ so this is what she likes to listen to? I look over at her desk and I analyzed it, and I saw anti-android slogans, a basketball cap, saint bernard dog hairs on her chair, matches, donuts, a japanese maple plant, an empty coffee cup, and the red ice task they had back in 2027, but Lieutenant Lucas seemed to be only 13 in the picture, and she is with her dad... was she cop with her dad? I look over to see Lieutenant Lucas walk over to me “It's good to see you again, Lieutenant.” I say in my “happy” voice**

**“Uh, Jesus...” She complained**

**“Carter! In my office!” Captain Fowler yells, and she walked over to his office and I followed her**

**Carter’s P.O.V**

**God, does this android have to follow me wherever I go? I mean come on! I found him at my desk, this is gonna be hell! I sit down in a chair in front of Jefferey and I sigh, well this is gonna be fun “I've got ten new cases involving androids on my desk every day. We've always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing their android maid and that kind of crap... But now, we're getting reports of assaults and even homicides, like that guy last night... This isn't just CyberLife's problem anymore. It's now a criminal investigation and we've gotta deal with it before the shit hits the fan. I want you to investigate these cases and see if there's any link.” Fowler says and I sigh**

**“Why me? Why do I gotta be the one to deal with this shit? I am the least qualified cop in the country to handle this case! I know jack shit about androids, Jeffrey! I can barely change the settings on my own phone...My dad didn’t let me take his job for this shit.” I say to Jefferey**

**“Everybody's overloaded. I think you're perfectly qualified for this type of investigation.” Jefferey says and I scoff**

**“Bullshit! The truth is nobody wants to investigate these fuckin' androids and you left me holdin' the bag!” I yell**

**“CyberLife sent over this android to help with the investigation. It's a state-of-the-art prototype. It'll act as your partner.” He told me and I shook my head and I stood up**

**“No fuckin' way! I don't need a partner, and certainly not this plastic prick!” I yell**

**“Carter, you are seriously starting to piss me off! You are a police lieutenant, you are supposed to do what I say and shut your goddamn mouth!” He yells**

**“You know what my goddamn mouth has to say to you, huh?” I ask**

**“Ok, ok... I'll pretend like I didn't hear that, so I don't have to add any more pages to your disciplinary folder 'cause it already looks like a fuckin' novel! This conversation is over!” He yells at me**

**“Jeffrey, Jesus Christ! Why are you doin' this to me? You know how much I hate these fuckin' things. Why you doin' this to me?” I ask**

**“Listen, I've had just about enough of your bitching. Either you do your job or you hand in your badge. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do.” He told me and I groan and I walked out of the office, and over to my desk and I look over to see Minho walk over to me... oh god please go away**

**“I get the impression my presence causes you some inconvenience, Lieutenant. I'd like you to know I'm very sorry about that.” He says and I scoffed softly, and I stayed silent “In any case, I'd like you to know I'm very happy to be working with you. I'm sure we'll make a great team.” He says and in the corner of my eye, I see he tried to smile, and that made me try to smile softly, but I detained it “Is there a desk anywhere I could use?” Minho asked and I pointed at the one across from me**

**“No one's using that one.” I say and he then sat in front of me**

**“You have a dog, right?” He asked and I look over at him**

**“How do you know that?” I ask**

**“The dog hairs on your chair. I like dogs. What's your dog's name?” He asked**

**“What's it to you?” I ask him and he stayed silent, and I sigh “Sumo. I call him Sumo.” I tell him smiling softly**

**“Do you listen to Knights of the Black Death? I really like that music. It's...full of energy...” Minho says and I look at him with humor in my eyes**

**“You listen to Heavy Metal?” I ask**

**“Well, I don't really listen to music, as such...but I'd like to.” He says and I chuckled**

**“If you have any files on deviants, I'd like to take a look at them...” Minho says and I sigh**

**“Terminal's on your desk. Knock yourself out.” I say and he looked at the files for a few seconds**

**“243 files... The first dates back nine months... It all started in Detroit... And quickly spread across the country...An AX400 is reported to have murdered a man last night. That could be a good starting point for our investigation.” Minho says and I scoff**

**“Uh, Jesus...” I mumble and I see Minho walk over to me**

**“I know you didn't ask for this investigation, Lieutenant, but I'm sure you're a professional.” He says and I scoff**

**“Why don't you go fuck yourself?” I ask**

**“I've been assigned this mission, Lieutenant. I didn't come here to wait until you feel like working.” He told me and I grabbed him and pushed him against the wall**

**“Listen, asshole. If it was up to me, I'd throw the lot of you in a dumpster and set a match to it. So, stop pissing me off... or things are gonna get nasty.” I say to him all pissed off**

**“Lieutenant...uh...sorry to disturb you. I have some information on the AX400 that killed the guy last night... It's been sighted in the Ravendale district.” Chris told me**

**“I’m on it.” I say and I let Minho go and I walk off**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**“Alright, that's all for now. Free to go.” I tell the guy as we were in front of the supermarket**

**“We've got officers sweeping the neighborhood, in case anybody saw anything.” Ben told me and I nodded**

**“Okay. Well, let me know if they turn anything up.” I tell him**

**“What are you gonna do with that?” Ben asked talking about Minho and I sigh**

**“I've got no idea...” I say and I walk over to Minho**

**“It took the first bus that came along...and stayed at the end of the line. Its decision wasn't planned, it was driven by fear.” Minho says and I shook my head**

**“Androids don't feel fear.” I say**

**“Deviants do. They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions.” Minho told me, and I sighed**

**“Ah well, that still doesn't tell us where it went.” I say**

**“It didn't have a plan, and it had nowhere to go. Maybe it didn't go far...” Minho told me and I nodded**

**“Maybe...” I say and we started to walk around to see if we can find them**

**“Shit, that's them! STOP! POLICE!” A cop yelled and I see Minho run over to the cop**

**“Which way did it go?” Minho asked**

**“That way - they're headed for the train station!” The cop yelled and Minho ran after them and I followed him, and he had caught up to them but they’re were on the other side of the fence**

**“Don't shoot! We need it alive!” Minho yelled to the cop as we saw them trying to run across the street**

**“Oh fuck, that's insane...” I say and I saw Minho trying to hop over the fence and I grabbed him “Hey! Where you goin'?” I ask him**

**“I can't let them get away.” Minho told me and I shook my head**

**“They won't! They'll never make it to the other side.” I say to him and he shook his head**

**“I can't take that chance.” He says trying to climb the fence again and I grabbed him and pulled him back down**

**“Hey, you will get yourself killed! Do NOT go after 'em, Minho, that's an order!” I yell and he rips his hand away from the fence and I saw the two girls had escaped... it’s better this way.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOV 6TH, 2038: 3:02 PM**

**I get out of my car and I was gonna walk over to the Chicken Feed, and I saw this car coming towards me “Whoa! Hey! Hey! Hey!” I yell and I make my way towards the stand**

**“Carter. How' you doing?” Gary asked me and I shrug**

**“Eh, you know, same old shit.” I say to him**

**“Plastic with you?” Gary asked and I saw Minho behind me**

**“Only temporary...” I say, and I see Pedro walk over to me and I smile**

**“Hey, hey, hey... Carter! How you doin', girl? Hey, listen, I got a shit-hot tip for you. Number five in the third, Lickety-split! That filly's one hell of a chaser. You wanna flutter?” He asked me and I scoff**

**“Last shit-hot tip you gave me set me back a week's wages, Pedro...” I say to him**

**“Come on, this is different, it's 100% guaranteed. You can't go wrong.” He told me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, right... Alright, I'm in.” I say to him**

**“Damn straight! Hey! You won't regret this!” Pedro told me and he walked off, and Minho walked up next to me, very close might I add**

**“What is your problem? Don't you ever do as you're told? Look, you don't have to follow me around like a poodle, okay!” I say to him and he looked innocent... almost like a cute innocence... wait what the hell am I talking about?**

**“I'm sorry for my behavior back at the police station. I didn't mean to be unpleasant.” He apologized, and I chuckle with a smile**

**“Oh, wow... You've even got a brown-nosing apology program! Guys at CyberLife thought of everything, huh?” I ask and I see Gary come back with my food**

**“Here you go.” Gary told me**

**“Ah! Thanks, Gary. I'm starving...” I tell him**

**“Don't leave that thing here, Carter!” Gary yelled at me as I started walking away and I chuckled**

**“Huh, not a chance! He follows me everywhere...” I say and I started walking with Minho, of course, following me “See...” I say**

**“I don't want to alarm you, Lieutenant, but I think your friends are engaged in illegal activities...” Minho says to me and I sigh, wow the innocence is strong in this one**

**“Well, everybody does what they have to, to get by... As long as they're not hurting anybody, I don't bother 'em.” I say to him**

**“Do you eat here often?” Minho asked me**

**“Most days... Gary makes the best burger in Detroit.” I say to him as I took a bite of my burger, and drink of my soda**

**“You seem to know everyone in the district...” Minho says and I sigh**

**“Detroit's my home. Born and raised. Know most of the guys around here. My dad went to school with them, or he busted 'em... Sometimes both...” I say to him and he nodded**

**“This morning, when we were chasing those deviants... Why didn't you want me to cross the highway?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“'Cause you could've been killed...” I say, and I sigh “And I don't like filling out paperwork for damaged equipment.” I continued and I take another bite of my burger**

**“Is there anything you'd like to know about me?” Minho asked and I scoffed**

**“Hell, no... Well, yeah, um... Why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?” I ask him**

**“CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration.” He told me and I sigh**

**“Well, they fucked up.” I say to him as a joke**

**“Can ask you a personal question, Lieutenant? Why do you hate androids so much?” Minho asked**

**“I have my reasons.” I say to him**

**“Maybe I should tell you what we know about deviants?” He asked**

**“You read my mind... Proceed.” I say to him**

**“We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids, which can lead to them emulating a human emotion.” He told me and I was confused**

**“In English please.” I say to him and he nodded**

**“They don't really feel emotions, they just get overwhelmed by irrational instructions, which can lead to unpredictable behavior.” He says and I sigh**

**“Emotions always screw everything up... Maybe androids aren't as different from us as we thought.” I say to him and I sighed “You ever dealt with deviants before?” I ask**

**“A few months back... A deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl...” He says and I was curious**

**“And...?” I ask**

**“I failed to prevent it.” He told me and I sigh, that sucks, but shit happens**

**“So, I guess you've done all your homework, right? Know everything there is to know about me?” I ask**

**“I know you graduated top of your class. You made a name for yourself in several cases, and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit. I also know you've received several disciplinary warnings in recent years and you spend a lot of time in bars.” He told me and I chuckle**

**“So, what's your conclusion?” I ask**

**“I think working with an officer with personal issues is an added challenge, but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features.” He says and he winked at me, and it looked like he got something “I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It's a few blocks away. We should go have a look. I'll let you finish your meal. I'll be in the car, if you need me.” He told me and walked off back to the car... okay then**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	3. 3: Am I statistic to you?

****

**3: Am I a statistic to you?**

**Carter’s P.O.V**

**“Hey, Minho! You ran outta batteries or what?” I ask Minho as I was just watching him stand in the elevator, and I was out of th elevator**

**“I'm sorry, I was making a report to CyberLife.” He told me and I just nod and sigh**

**“Uh... Well, do you plan on staying in the elevator?” I ask him**

**“No! I'm coming.” He told me and he started to follow me**

**“What do we know about this guy?” I ask Minho, as we were walking towards the door of the apartment**

**“Not much. Just that a neighbor reported that he heard strange noises coming from this floor. Nobody's supposed to be living here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding an LED under his cap.” Minho told me**

**“Oh Christ, if we have to investigate every time someone hears a strange noise, we're gonna need more cops.” I complain and I then look over at Minho “Hey, were you really making a report back there in the elevator? Just by closing your eyes?” I ask and he nods**

**“Correct.” He says**

**“Shit... Wish I could do that...” I say and then Minho knocked on the door**

**“Anybody home?” Minho asked and he looked at me and I shrug and he then knocked on the door harder “Open up! Detroit Police!” He yelled and then I heard crashing and I widened my eyes**

**“Stay behind me.” I tell him, pushing him behind me**

**“Got it.” He told me, and I grabbed my gun and I walk in and I walked over to where the noise was, and I opened the door, and a bunch of pigeons flew around**

**“What the fuck is this?! Jesus, this place stinks... Uh, looks like we came for nothin', our man's gone...” I say as I didn’t see the deviant anywhere and we started to look around and I see Minho pick up a notebook “You found something?” I ask him**

**“I don't know... It looks like a notebook but it's...indecipherable.” Minho says and he continued to look around “"R.T.". Probably initials.” He says as he saw something written on a paper, and I scoffed**

**“He put his initials on his jacket? That's something your mom does when you're in first grade...” I say**

**“Deviants have a habit of putting their names on things. It seems important to them.” Minho told me “The driver's license is fake.” Minho says and I smile**

**“Cool! At least we didn't come for nothing...” I say and I see Minho go into the bathroom, and I sigh “I need air.” I say walking to a window**

**“Its LED is in the sink.” Minho says and I chuckled**

**“Not surprised it was an android. No human could live with all these fuckin' pigeons...” I say and I then look over to see him looking at something and I walk over to him and I see rA9 written on the wall “Any idea what it means?” I ask him**

**“rA9...written 2471 times... It's the same sign Ortiz's android wrote on the shower wall... Why are they obsessed with this sign?...” He asked me and I shrug**

**“Looks like mazes or something...” I tell him and I walk out and I see a bookshelf and I sigh “Real books... I thought I was the last guy in Detroit to keep some... Electronic books you can't...smell the paper...see the pages turning yellow...you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?” I ask and it looks Minho got something, cause he walked up to something and he had climbed up, and opened something and the guy pushed Minho, and ran out of the apartment, and the had pigeons flew up in my face “God damn fuckin' pigeons! What are you waiting for?! Chase it!” I yell and Minho chased it and I had chased after it as well, I went ahead of Minho, and I tried to fight it, “Stop right there!” I yell but it threw me off the ledge, and I see Minho run up, and he looked conflicted, but he ran after the deviant, and I gasp, and I pull myself up on the ledge ‘What the fuck was that?’ I thought, I can’t believe Minho would just let me fall, so he could accomplish his fucking stupid mission, what a fucking asshole!**

**“Model 874 004 961, serious malfunctions have been detected in your software, including Class 4 errors. You've been deemed defective and will be sent back to CyberLife for deactivation.” Minho says and I ran up to them and I was pissed off and I look at the deviant**

**“Don't you fucking move!” I exclaim and I turn around and I slap Minho in the face “You bastard! You saw I was gonna fall and you'd rather let me die than fail your fucking mission!” I yell**

**“I had to make a choice... It seemed to me...” He told me but I cut him off, with a scoff**

**“What am I to you? A statistic? A "zero", a "one" in your fucking program? Uh? Is that how you see humans, you bastard?! Jesus!” I yell**

**“I understand you're upset... Perhaps I didn't assess th-” He tried to say but I cut him off**

**“Fuck you and your fucking assessment!” I yell at him and I went over to the android and I went to cuff it**

**“Why are you doing this?” The deviant asked**

**“Alright, shut up!” I yell**

**“You're one of us! You're helping humans... But you're just their slave!” It told Minho**

**“I said shut up! Alright. Come along!” I say and pull the android with me**

**“rA9, save me.” He says and he ran and me and Minho tried to chase it**

**“Hey! What the f-” I say but I cut myself off when he jumped off the building and landed with a crash “Holy shit!” I yell, and I sigh and I look over at Minho with this glare on my face and I sigh again “Fucking androids.” I say and I walk off, what fucking asshole! I could’ve died and he honestly doesn’t even care at all. He only cares about his mission.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3, sorry it’s so short!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. 4: Why did you have a gun?

**4: Why did you have a gun?**

**NOV 6TH, 2038: 7:51 PM**

**Minho’s P.O.V**

**I was in the Zen Garden again, but this time it was raining, and I went over to the blue thing again, touched it, but I still got the same result. I’m curious about this thing... what is it? I see Amanda and I walk over to her “Hello Amanda.” I greet**

**“Minho, I've been expecting you... Would you mind a little walk?” She asked she held her umbrella and we started walking with the umbrella over us “Congratulations, Minho, you managed to find that deviant. Tell me, what did you learn?” She asked**

**“I found its diary, but it was encrypted. It may take weeks to decipher.” I say**

**“What else?” She asked me**

**“The walls of the apartment were covered with drawings of labyrinths and other symbols. Like the other deviants, it seemed obsessed with rA9.” I tell her**

**“You came very close to capturing that deviant...” She told me, “It's a pity you let it self-destruct...” She continued, and I sigh**

**“It claimed that it was innocent, that it didn't do anything wrong... I was confused for a moment... It was a mistake.” I say**

**“How is your relationship with the Lieutenant developing?” She asked... I honestly think it’s improving**

**“It's improving. I'm coming to know her better, and she's growing accustomed to my presence.” I say to her**

**“We don't have much time. Deviancy continues to spread. It's only a matter of time before the media finds out about it. We need to stop this, whatever it takes.” Amanda says to me and I nodded**

**“I will solve this investigation, Amanda. I won't disappoint you.” I say**

**“A new case just came in. Find Lucas and investigate it.” She says**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**“You have reached your destination. Thank you for travelling with Detroit Taxis. We look forward to seeing you again soon.” The taxi says as I step out of it, and I was in front of Lieutenant Lucas’ house. I walk up to her door and I ring the doorbell**

**“Lieutenant Lucas? Anybody home?” I call out but nothing, and I walk around the house to see if I can find a way in, and I saw Lieutenant Lucas passed out on the ground, so I broke the window and I jump in and I was met with this huge dog “Argh!.. Easy!.. Sumo... I'm your friend, see?.. I know your name... I'm here to save your owner...” I say and the dog walks away from me, and I walk over to Lieutenant and I saw there was a bottle of whiskey and gun right next to her, but I knew she was alive, after I analyzed her “Lieutenant?” I ask and I pat her face a little and she groaned “Wake up, Lieutenant!” I say and then I just slap her in the face and that woke her up “It’s me, Minho!” I say**

**Carter’s P.O.V**

**“Lieutenant?” I heard someone ask as they patted my face “Wake up, Lieutenant!” They said again and then they just slapped me across the face, and I was so surprised by the action, that I saw it was just Minho “It’s me, Minho!” He exclaimed... ugh great “I'm going to sober you up for your own safety.” He told me as he was gonna pick me up off the ground**

**“Hey!.. Leave me alone, you fuckin' android!” I yell with slurred speech**

**“I have to warn you, this may be unpleasant.” Minho told me**

**“Get the fuck outta my house!” I exclaimed**

**“I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I need you.” He told me and he picked me off the ground “Thank you in advance for your cooperation.” He told me sarcastically**

**“Hey! Get the fuck outta here!” I yell and he started to drag me somewhere “Sumo! Attack!” I yell and he barked and I smiled “Good dog.” I say “Fuck, I think I'm gonna be sick...” I say as I leaned against the wall as Minho opened the door, and he started to pull me inside the bathroom “Ah! Leave me alone, you asshole! I'm not going anywhere...” I say as I held on to the door frame, and Minho pulled me into the bathroom and me pushed me to a place “What the hell are you doing?” I ask and I saw I was in front of my bathtub “I don't wanna bath, thank you...” I say to him**

**“Sorry, Lieutenant. It's for your own good.” He told me and he pushed me in the bathtub and turned on the hot water**

**“TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!” I yell through the pain and he turned the water off and I look up at him, now sobered up a little “What the fuck are you doing here?” I ask him**

**“A homicide was reported 43 minutes ago. I couldn't find you at Jimmy's bar, so I came to see if you were at home.” He told me and I sigh**

**“Jesus, I must be the only cop in the world that gets assaulted in her own house by her own fuckin' android...” I say and sat up, “Can't you just leave me alone?” I ask him**

**“You seem to have personal issues. You should consult a professional who can help you.” He told me and I glare at him**

**“Beat it! You hear me?! Get the hell outta here!” I yelled as I stood up but I was dizzy and he grabbed a hold of me and I sat on the edge of the tub**

**“I understand. It probably wasn't interesting anyway... A man found dead in a sex club downtown... Guess they'll have to solve the case without us...” Minho says teasing me and I sigh softly**

**“You know, probably wouldn't do me any harm to get some air... There are some clothes in the bedroom there.” I say**

**“I'll go get them.” Minho says**

**Minho’s P.O.V**

**I walk out of the bathroom, and I walk inside Lieutenant’s room, and I go to her closet, and I sigh, what does a girl like her want to wear? “What do you want to wear?” I ask her**

**“Whatever.” She says and grabbed something casual and I walked back into the bathroom to see her leaning over the toilet**

**“Are you all right, Lieutenant?” I ask her**

**“Yeah...yeah...wonderful... Just a... Give me five minutes, okay?” She asked strained and I nodded**

**“Sure.” I say and I listen to her throw up as I walked out of the bathroom, with the door closed... of course**

**“President Warren issued an official warning to Russia in her speech to Congress today, where she demanded that all Russian troops withdraw from the Arctic region immediately. The Kremlin has yet to respond, but this is clearly a new escalation in the conflict. Many experts are suggesting the specter of a thirld world war draws closer every day...” The TV announcer says and I walk over into the kitchen and I looked at the table and I saw a photo of a child and I analyzed it said ‘JAESON LUCAS: DECEASED: BORN 10/09/2029 DIED 10/11/2035’ She had a son? I then walked over the gun and looked at it, might as well ask her about it**

**“What were you doing with the gun?” I ask**

**“Russian roulette! Wanted to see how long I could last... Must've collapsed before I found out...” She says and I check the chamber and I saw that the next shot after that one would’ve killed her**

**“You were lucky, the next shot would have killed you.” I say and I put down the gun, she has suicidal tendencies? I then see her walk out of the room, and I smile softly at her and she does the same thing to me and I see Sumo walk by**

**“Be a good dog, Sumo. I won't be long.” She says and she walked out the door with me following her**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!**

**I know their relationship is rocky, but in the next couple of chapters they will get closer**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. 5: Now I know why you wanted to come here

****

**5: Now I know why you wanted to come here**

**NOV 6TH, 2038: 08:17 PM**

**Carter’s P.O.V**

**Minho, was driving us to the crime scene as I was too hungover to drive “Aw... Feels like somebody's playing with a drill inside my skull...” I groaned and I saw that we had stopped at the Eden Club “You sure this is the place?” I ask**

**“It's the address in the report.” Minho told me and we both get out of the car**

**“Right... Okay... Let's get going. Jesus... Sexiest androids in town... Now I know why you insisted on coming here!” I say to Minho and we both walked in and I felt like I didn’t have a presence on me, so I turned around to see Minho looking at the androids in a glass case “Minho! The fuck are you doin'?” I yell and he looked at me**

**“Coming, Lieutenant.” He told me and we walked deeper inside and I see Ben and the manager**

**“You're not gonna take my license, are you? I mean, ha, I had nothing to do with this!” The manager says panicky**

**“The investigation's ongoing, sir, I can't tell you anything for the moment.” Ben says and he looks over at me “Hey, Carter!” He greets**

**“Hey, Ben. How's it goin'?” I ask**

**“It's that room there. Oh, uh, by the way... Gavin's in there too.” Ben told me and I groan**

**“Oh, great! A dead body and an asshole, just what I needed...” I say with anger in my voice, and I look over at Minho who was just standing around “Minho!” I call and he looks over “This room.” I say pointing to the door and he nods and we walk in and Gavin looks over at us**

**“Lieutenant Lucas and her plastic pet... The fuck are you two doin' here?” He asked**

**“We've been assigned all cases involving androids.” Minho told him**

**“Oh, yeah? Well, you're wasting your time. Just some pervert who, uh, got more action than he could handle.” Gavin says with a laugh as I saw the dead body on the bed**

**“We'll have a look anyway, if you don't mind.” I say to him trying to keep my cool**

**“Come on, let's go... It's uh... starting to stink of booze in here...” Gavin says and he shoulder bumped Minho on his way out, and that pissed me off when he did that**

**“Night, Lieutenant.” Chris says on his way out and I sigh... Gavin’s a prick. I look over to see Minho putting blue blood in his mouth**

**“Whoa! Hey! Hey! Hey! Argh, Minho, you're so disgusting... Think I'm gonna puke again...” I gag and I shudder as I walk over to a table and I saw his wallet, and I saw his license, credit card, cash, and picture of his family, oh boy “Driver's license says: Michael Graham... A credit card, cash in the wallet... Picture of his wife and two daughters... I wouldn't want to make that call...” I say feeling sorry for his family, and I looked over at the body and I saw the bruises on his neck, he was strangled to death, and I sigh looking back at the picture of his family**

**“He didn't die of a heart attack, he was strangled.” Minho says and I sigh and nodded**

**“Yeah, I saw the bruising on the neck. Doesn't prove anything though. Could've been rough play...” I say to him**

**“We're missing something here...” Minho told me**

**“Think you can read the android's memory? Maybe you can see what happened...” I say**

**“I can try...” He told me “The only way to access its memory is to reactivate it.” Minho told me and I look over**

**“Think you can do it?” I ask**

**“It's badly damaged... If I can, it'll only be for a minute, maybe less... I just hope it's long enough to learn something.” He told me and he opened up her stomach and he reconnected the wire and she shot up and backed away from me and Minho “Calm down...everything's all right. All we want is to know what happened.” Minho told it**

**“Is he...is he dead?..” She asked**

**“Were you alone in the room? Was there anyone else with you?” Minho asked**

**“He wanted to play with two girls... That's what he said, there were two of us...” She said....there was another android?**

**“Where did the other android go? Did it say anything?” Minho asked and then the android had shut down before we had got anything out of it**

**“So, there was another android... This happened over an hour ago, it's probably long gone...” I say**

**“No... It couldn't go outside dressed like that unnoticed... It might still be here.” Minho told me**

**“Think you could find a deviant among all the other androids in this place?” I ask**

**“Deviants aren't easily detected.” He told me**

**“Ah, shit... There's gotta be some other way... Maybe an eyewitness? Somebody who saw it leaving the room... I'm gonna go ask the manager a few questions about what he saw. You let me know if you think of anything.” I say and we ran out of the room, and I went to talk to the manager while Minho looked around “Did you know the victim?” I ask**

**“No, I mean he came in maybe two or three times... I mean these guys they don't really talk very much, you know... They come in, do their business and then go on their way...” He told me**

**“You ever had any trouble with androids before?” I ask**

**“No way! Well... Once... We lost a model 2-3 months back, bah... same model... Just vanished, we never found out what happened.” He told me and I sigh**

**“You probably don't have any CCTV in here, huh?” I ask**

**“No way... I mean... This is what people appreciate about Eden Club...discretion. They can come and go without a trace.” He told me**

**“Sure, sure... Eh, business is booming, right?” I ask with a chuckle**

**“Yeah, can't complain... Good thing about androids is they're up for whatever you want, you won't get any diseases and, uh...they won't tell anyone... So, why not go wild?” He asked and I nod**

**“Huh, yeah... Yeah, the more I learn about people, the more I love my dog.” I say and he walked off and Ben walked over to me**

**“That club manager's a pain in the ass... Chewed my ear off for half an hour so we don't revoke his license...” Ben told me and I nodded**

**“Yeah...” I say**

**“So, what happened here?” He asked, and I sighed**

**“Not sure yet... We think there was another android in the room...” I say**

**“Another android?” Ben asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah... Well, that's what Minho says... Yeah, I've a terrible fucking headache... Do you have any pain killers?” I ask**

**“Not with me, Carter, sorry.” He told me and I sigh and nodded**

**“What good are you, Ben?” I ask**

**“Excuse me, Lieutenant. Can you come here a second?” Minho asked and I look over at him as he walked over to me**

**“Found something?” I ask him**

**“Maybe...” He says and I walked over to him and he stopped at this glass case with an Android inside it “Can you rent this Traci?” He asked and I look over at him, with a glare**

**“For fuck's sake, Minho, we got better things to do...” I say and I was about to leave until Minho grabbed my hand, and I felt something happen in my stomach... like it did flips and shit**

**“Please, Lieutenant! Just trust me.” Minho told me and I sigh and I walk over to the case and I press a button**

**“Hello. A 30 minute session costs $29.99. Please confirm your purchase.” The machine says and I look over at Minho**

**“This is not gonna look good on my expense account...” I say and I confirmed my purchase**

**“Purchase confirmed. Eden Club wishes you a pleasant experience.” The machine says and the glass door opened**

**“Yeah, you’re welcome.” I mutter**

**“Delighted to meet you. Follow me, I'll take you to your room.” The android says and I look over at Minho**

**“Ok, now what?” I ask and Minho had grabbed her arm and I was pretty shocked on what he was doing... probing her memory “Holy shit, Minho...” I say**

**“It saw something.” Minho told me**

**“What are you talkin' about? Saw, what?” I ask**

**“The deviant leave the room... A blue-haired Traci. Club policy is to wipe the androids' memory every two hours. We only have a few minutes if we wanna find another witness!” Minho exclaimed**

**“Hey, what am I supposed to do with this one?” I ask Minho**

**“Tell it you changed your mind!” Minho told me and I sigh**

**“Uhh... Sorry, honey, changed my mind! Nothing personal, you're... a lovely girl... I just, uh... You know... I'm with him and... I mean, not with him like that... I'm not that... That's not what I... You, um... Wow... I just... got a job to do.” I say to the android and it got back into the case and I follow Minho as he asked me to rent out the androids to find the blue haired one... I’m embarrassed in myself. We tracked it until we made it to a place that I feel I like I should take it from there “Wait! I'll take it from here.” I say to him and we walked into a warehouse full of broken down androids “Shit... We're too late...” I mutter and I look around at all of them “Christ, look at them... They get used till they break, then they get tossed out...” I say and I sighed “ People are fucking insane... They don't want relationships anymore, everybody just gets an android... They cook what you want, they screw when you want, you don't have to worry about how they feel... Next thing you know, we're gonna be extinct, because everybody would rather buy a piece of plastic than love another human being... Beats me...” I say and I then hear fighting and I saw one of the androids that were alive and fighting Minho “DON’T MOVE!” I yell and the blue haired android pulled me and threw me somewhere and I saw the other android was getting away “QUICK! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!” I yell to Minho, and I ran after him, and he had caught up with them, and they fought until I saw Minho pick up my gun that I dropped and he pointed it at the android and I was getting very tense as I saw him with the gun in his hand, then he looked over at me, and then he had put it back down and the other android kicked him back and I grab Minho’s arm and I pull him up**

**“When that man broke the other Traci... I knew I was next... I was so scared... I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't... And so I put my hands around his throat, and I squeezed...until he stopped moving... I didn't mean to kill him... I just wanted to stay alive...get back to the one I love. I wanted her to hold me in her arms again... make me forget about the humans...their smell of sweat and their dirty words...” The blue haired Traci says and the other Traci held her hand, and I saw Minho’s LED flicker between red and yellow**

**“Come on, let's go.” The Traci says and they climbed the fence and ran off and Minho looked over at me, with this look that made me want to kiss him... wait what?**

**“It's probably better this way...” I say and I started walking and I turn my head to see Minho just standing there “Come on, Minho, let’s go.” I say and he follows me... what is wrong with me? Am I starting to feel something for a machine?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. 6: Why didn't you shoot?

****

**6: Why didn’t you shoot?**

**NOV 7TH, 2038: 01:19 AM**

**Carter’s P.O.V**

**I was sitting on a bench while drinking a beer, as I was watching the bridge, and I see Minho walk over to me, and I sighed “Nice view, huh?... I used to come here a lot before...” I say but I trailed off the last word**

**“Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?” Minho asked me and I sighed**

**“Do all androids ask so many personal questions or is it just you?” I ask**

**“I saw a photo of a child...on your kitchen table. It was your son, right?” Minho asked and I sighed**

**“Yeah... His name was Jaeson but we called him Jae.” I say to him sadly**

**“Why are you so determined to kill yourself?” Minho asked and I look over at him**

**“Some things, I just can't forget... Whatever I do, they're always there... Eating away at me... I don't have the guts to pull the trigger... So, I kill myself a little every day... That's probably difficult for you to understand, huh, Minho? Nothing very rational about it...” I say to him as I take another swig of my beer**

**“It's late. Maybe you should go home.” Minho says and I sigh and shook my head**

**“I'm not tired... Guess neither are you.” I say to him and Minho sighed**

**“We're not making any progress on this investigation... The deviants have nothing in common. They're all different models, produced at different times, in different places...” Minho says and I shrug**

**“Well, there must be some link.” I say**

**“What they have in common is this obsession with rA9... It's almost like some kind of...myth. Something they invented that wasn't part of their original program...” Minho says... and I chuckle**

**“Androids believing in God... Fuck, what's this world coming to?” I ask myself**

**“You seem preoccupied, Lieutenant... Is it something to do with what happened back at the Eden Club?” Minho asked and I sighed**

**“Those two girls... They just wanted to be together... They really seemed in love...” I say**

**“You seem troubled, Lieutenant. I didn't think machines could have such an effect on you...” Minho says ironically and I chuckle**

**“What about you, Minho?.. You look human, you sound human, but what are you really?” I ask as I stood up from the bench**

**“I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant. Your partner... Your buddy to drink with... Or just a machine... Designed to accomplish a task.” He says with a small voice**

**“You could've shot those two girls, but you didn't. Why didn't you shoot, Minho? Hm? Some scruples suddenly enter into your program?” I ask as I pushed him back**

**“No... I just decided not to shoot, that's all...” He says and he was very shaky, and I pulled my gun on him**

**“But are you afraid to die, Minho?” I ask**

**“I would certainly find it regrettable to be...interrupted...before I can finish this investigation.” Minho says, basically telling me he’s afraid to die**

**“What will happen if I pull this trigger? Hm? Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?” I ask**

**“Nothing...There would be nothing...” He says shakily and I sigh and I put my gun down and I grab my box of beer “Where are you going?” Minho asked and I sigh**

**“To get drunker. I need to think.” I say as I walk away from him... what is Minho doing to my heart? I need to think about what are relationship is coming to, or what it’s gonna be.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!!!!**

**Sorry this chapter is the shortest out of all of them!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	7. 7: I was scared

****

**7: I was scared**

**NOV 8TH, 2038: 04:06 PM**

**Minho’s P.O.V**

**I was in the Zen Garden, supposed to report to Amanda again, but I couldn’t go to Amanda without touching the blue thing, but I still got the same result... but I’m freaked out by it now... I’m actually more curious more than anything. I saw Amanda in a boat and I walked over to her**

**“Hello, Minho. I thought you might enjoy a little cruise...” She says and I get in the boat and I start rowing “I love this place... Everything is so calm and peaceful... Far from the noise of the world... Tell me, what have you discovered?” She asked and I sighed**

**“My relationship with Lieutenant Lucas is problematic. She continues to struggle with psychological issues... I suspect it clouds her judgement regarding deviants.” I say**

**“Nothing matters more than your investigation. What's happening is too important. Don't let Lucas or anyone else get in your way.” Amanda told me and I sigh**

**“I found two deviants at the Eden Club... I hoped to learn something but... they managed to escape...” I say and she didn’t like that**

**“That's too bad... You seemed so close to stopping them.” She told me “You seem...lost, Minho. Lost and perturbed...” Amanda told me and I widened my eyes**

**“Perturbed? No... No, of course not. Why would I be perturbed?” I ask panicky**

**“You had your gun trained on those deviants at the Eden Club. Why didn't you shoot?” She asked and I sigh**

**“I don't know... I don't know.” I say telling her the truth, well half the truth, I didn’t want to shoot them, because I knew that Lieutenant Lucas would hate me, and after what I did of not saving her in Camden, I can’t take having her hate me**

**“If your investigation doesn't make progress soon, I may have to replace you, Minho...” She told me and I sigh, I wanna accomplish the mission, but I wanna be with Lieutenant Lucas... I don’t know**

**“I understand...” I say feeling conflicted**

**“Something's happening... Something serious. Hurry, Minho. Time is running out.” Amanda says and I nodded**

**Carter’s P.O.V**

**Me and Minho were in the elevator and I heard this coin going back and forth, as Minho was playing with it, and it was irritating me and I grabbed the coin from Minho, “You're starting to piss me off with that coin, Minho.” I say to him angry and his look softened and he sighed**

**“Sorry, Lieutenant.” He says softly**

**“79th floor.” The elevator says and it opened and I see cops and I mean a lot of cops**

**“Hi, Carter.” Chris greeted**

**“Shit, what's going on here? There was a party and nobody told me about it?” I ask Chris**

**“Yeah, it's all over the news, so everybody's butting their nose in... Even the FBI wants a piece of the action...” Chris says and I groan**

**“Ah Christ, now we got the Feds on our back... I knew this was gonna be a shitty day... So what do we got?” I ask**

**“A group of four androids... They knew the building, and they were very well organized. I'm still trying to figure out how they got this far without being noticed.” Chris says “They attacked two guards in the hallway...” He continued and I look over in the hallway “They probably thought the androids were coming to do maintenance. They got taken down before they could react...” He says and I nodded “One of the station employees managed to get away. He's in shock, not sure when we'll be able to talk to him...” Chris says and I nodded, so no casualties huh**

**“How many people were working here?” I ask him**

**“Just two employees and three androids. The deviants took the humans hostage and broadcast their message live. They made their getaway from the roof.” He says and I widened my eyes and furrow my eyebrows**

**“The roof?” I ask**

**“Yeah, they jumped with parachutes... We're still trying to figure out where they landed, but the weather's not helping... If you want to take a look at the video broadcast by the deviants, it's on that screen over there.” He told me and we walked into the station room and I see this guy walk over to me, Chris, and Minho “Oh Lieutenant, this is Special Agent Perkins from the FBI. Lieutenant Lucas is in charge of investigating for Detroit police.” Chris says**

**“What’s that?” Perkins asked talking about Minho**

**“My name is Minho. I'm the android sent by CyberLife.” Minho introduced himself**

**“Androids investigating androids, huh? You sure you want an android hanging around?.. After everything that happened... Whatever, the FBI will take over the investigation, you'll soon be off the case.” Perkins says and I widened my eyes, and scoff**

**“Pleasure meeting you. Have a nice day.” I say sarcastically**

**“And you watch your step. Don't fuck up my crime scene.” Perkins says and walked off and I flip him off behind his back**

**“What a fuckin' prick!” I exclaimed**

**“I'll be nearby. If you need anything, just ask.” Chris says and walked off and I looked over at Minho**

**“Uh, let's have a look around... Let me know if you find anything.” I say awkwardly and he took a little notice of that, but brushed it off**

**“Ok, Lieutenant.” He says and I took a look around and I saw this cop walk up to Minho, and I furrow my eyebrows**

**“Minho?.. You remember me? I was on that terrace... That android that took the little girl hostage? I was shot, you saved me...” The cop told Minho and I was shocked... he saved him?**

**“I remember you.” Minho says**

**“I could have died on that terrace... But you saved my life... I never thought I'd say this to an android, but... Thank you...” The cop says and walked off and I smile softly and Minho walked over to the CCTV**

**“They didn’t break in?” Minho asked**

**“No, no sign of forced entry.” Chris says**

**“There are cameras in the hallway. The staff would have seen what was happening... Why did they let them in?” Minho asked and I shrug**

**“Maybe they didn't check the cameras...” I say**

**“We stored the station androids in the kitchen. There's no evidence that they were involved but we didn't know what else to do with them.” Chris says and me and Minho nodded and I went over to the android on the screen with it’s skin off, and Minho walked over to me as well**

**“Think that's rA9?” I ask him**

**“Deviants say rA9 will set them free. This android seems to have that objective.” Minho told me and he stared at the screen and looked over at me**

**“D'you see something?” I ask**

**“I identified its model and serial number...” Minho says**

**“Anything else I should know?” I ask and Minho looked at me**

**“No. Nothing.” He told me in a panic... what’s going on with him?**

**“Hey, Minho, you wanna go up to the roof?” I ask and he nods and we make our way up to the roof “They made their way up through the whole building, past all the guards and jumped off the roof with parachutes... Pretty fucking impressive I'd say.” I say and Minho looked at the bag right next to us and I sigh “How'd they manage to smuggle in a big bag like that?” I ask**

**“They didn't... Someone brought it in for them.” Minho told me and I saw there was 4 parachutes but 3 androids jumped off the roof**

**“Oh, that's strange... They planned a perfect operation but got the number of parachutes wrong.” I say**

**“Unless one of the deviants was left behind.” Minho told me, and I see him look at footsteps and he walked over to the ledge of the roof, and he looked down, and he like backed up... almost out of fear... what the hell?**

**“Minho, you okay?” I ask and he looked over at me and he nodded**

**“O-of course, Lieutenant.” He says with a stutter and he walked away from me... hmmm, what was that all about? I then hear a gunshot and I looked over to see the deviant had shot Minho, and I ran to get him and I pulled him behind cover “You have to stop them! If they destroy it, we won't learn anything!” Minho told me and I shook my head**

**“We can't save it, it's too late! We'll just get ourselves killed!” I yelled but he didn’t listen to me and he charged at the deviant and he was analyzing it, but the deviant shot itself while Minho was doing it, so I ran over to him “Minho! Minho, you alright? Minho!” I exclaim**

**“Okay...” He muttered and I put my hands on his face so I can make him look at me**

**“Are you hurt?” I ask**

**“I’m okay...” He says with his voice wavering and I groan and I sigh**

**“Jesus! You scared the shit outta me... For fuck sake, I told you not to move! Why do you never do what I say?” I ask irritated**

**“I was connected to its memory...when it fired... I felt it die... Like I was dying. I was scared...” He told me with a shaky voice, and eyes watering... wait what? “saw something, in its memory...a word...painted on a piece of rusty metal..."Jericho".” He told me and I was confused... is that where they’re hiding? But what the hell happened, with Minho?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
